winding_river_packfandomcom-20200215-history
Leona
Son: Sire: Mother: Brother: Sister: |cub = None |adult = Leona |past = Cub, Pride Member, Performer |current = Pack Member |status = Living |image 1 = File: Leona.jpg |image 2 = File: Leona.juv.jpg |image 3 = File: Leona.cub.jpg }}Leona is a large, muscular leopardess with tan fur, ginger spots and rosettes across her entire body, and cold golden eyes. Personality Leona is a feisty, blunt, and easily angered she-cat who can be overly aggressive when it comes to protecting her son. She is typically cold and curt to everyone except Majoon, who is the sole source of happiness in her life and she seems to possess endless patience for his childish antics. Backstory and Facts *Leona was originally born in an unnamed family Pride with her parents and littermates. When she became an adult, she wandered around for a while before meeting Kifa. * Soon afterwards, she became pregnant with Majoon and was later captured. * She has a crush on Kodjo, but is hesitant to start a relationship for fear of neglecting her son. * Whenever Majoon acts out, Leona always does something to prevent her son from receiving the punishment. Because of this, he doesn't truly understand why his mother despises twolegs. * Both she and her son have erythrism, a genetic abnormality that causes unusual redness in their fur. Quotes :She smiled despite her poor living conditions. Majoon was the sole source of joy in her life. He was her light in the dark bleakness of the circus, and somehow always managed to stay positive no matter how awful their situation seemed. ― Leona's thoughts about Majoon :Leona caught Kodjo's eye. The handsome young lion looked irritable and angry. She quickly looked away and her gaze shifted back onto her son. /I shouldn't get distracted. Majoon needs me to protect him./ She scolded herself. ― Leona's attraction to Kodjo :He stole a glance at Leona, who looked content to watch her son play with his toys. /She’s lucky she has someone./ Neither him not Nila had another of their kind, and no kin, either. /She seems to take it better than me, though. What kind of animal cowers because of these horrid nofurs?/ ― Kodjo's thoughts about Leona :"Well, you already know that you were named for my father. My mother was named Zira." Leona began. "Majoon was a mischievous cub, quite similar to you. Eventually, one of his tricks backfired and he was banished from his Pride. He wandered the savannah, searching for prey and growing hungrier and hungrier until he came upon an old antelope carcass. Unfortunately for him, Zira had already claimed it, and while they were arguing, a pack of hyenas stole the prey right out from under their noses!" She laughed at the absurdity of the situation. "Anyways, Zira and Majoon formed a temporary alliance and decided to work together to get the prey back. They tracked the hyenas down a few no-suns later and chased them away!" ― Leona tells the story of how her parents met :Leona could feel her heart breaking as she stared into Majoon hopeful eyes. /I have to get him of here. This is no place for my son to grow up./ "Majoon, I promise that one day, you'll see the savannah." '' ― Leona resolves to get her son away from the Cynical Circus :''Her fur was prickling with awkwardness. /Why couldn't Sundance have put him and Nila together? They seem to like each other enough./ The last of the leopardess' thoughts was somewhat bitter. /Stop it. Who cares if they like each other? Focus on finding food for Majoon./ ― Leona's jealousy Family Tree Category:Females Category:Leopards Category:Sharpclaws Category:Cynical Circus Pack Members Category:Performers